Miami Vice (1984 series)
Miami Vice (TV series; 1984 - 1989) Male Deaths *Fernando Allende (Episode 3.03 Killshot) *Joaquim de Almeida (Episode 2.09 Bought and Paid For) *Tomas Arana (Episode 5.15 Over the Line) *Victor Argo (Episode 5.02 Redemption in Blood) *Alexis Arguello (Episode 1.12 Milk Run) *Tony Azito (Episode 4.22 Mirror Image) *Bob Balaban (Episode 3.02 Stone's War) *Michael Des Barres (Episode 4.14 Baseballs of Death) *Anthony Barrile (Episode 5.15 Over the Line) *Gary Basaraba (Episode 4.16 Honor Among Thieves?) *Graham Beckel (Episode 2.19 Payback) *Robert Beltran (Episode 5.17 Freefall) *Xander Berkeley (Episode 4.08 Like a Hurricane) *Val Bisoglio (Episode 3.11 Forgive Us Our Debts) *Jesus Bolano (Episode 1.05 Calderone's Return Part 2, Episode 1.09 Glades, Episode 1.12 Milk Run, Episode 2.05 Buddies) *Jim Borrelli (Episode 1.04 Calderone's Return (Part I)) *Jesse Borrego (Episode 4.20 A Bullet for Crockett, Episode 5.12 Jack of All Trades) *Guy Boyd (Episode 4.21 Deliver us from Evil) *Tom Bower (Episode 2.08 Bushido) *John Bowman (Episode 4.16 Honor Among Thieves?) *Reb Brown (Episode 3.22 Viking Bikers from Hell) *Steve Buscemi (Episode 3.07 El Viejo) *Alfredo Alvarez Calderon (Episode 5.07 Asian Cut, Episode 5.17 Freefall) *Paul Calderon (Episode 1.19 The Home Invaders) *Timmy Cappello (Episode 3.16 Theresa) *Michael Carmine (Episode 1.20 Nobody Lives Forever) *John Castellanos (Episode 5.19 Miracle Man) *Juan Cejas (Episode 4.06 God's Work, Episode 5.13 The Cell Within) *Lionel Chute (Episode 1.20 Nobody Lives Forever) *Manuel Cimadevilla (Episode 2.06 Junk Love) *Randall "Tex" Cobb (Episode 3.12 Down for the Count Part 1) *Kevin Conway (Episode 3.04 Walk-Alone) *Chris Cooper (Episode 4.22 Mirror Image) *Antoni Corone (Epsiode 2.02 Whatever Works) *Xavier Coronel (Episode 2.17 French Twist) *John Corker (Episode 3.04 Walk-Alone) *Anthony Crivello (Episode 5.01 Hostile Takeover) *Joe Dallesandro (Episode 1.06 One Eyed Jack) *Miles Davis (Episode 2.06 Junk Love) *Jon DeVries (Episode 2.14 One Way Ticket) *John Diehl (Episode 3.12 Down for the Count Part 1) *Vincent D'Onofrio (Episode 3.17 The Afternoon Plane) *Peter Dobson (Episode 5.14 The Lost Madonna) *A.J. Duhe (Episode 3.04 Walk-Alone) *Roberto Duran (Episode 2.19 Payback) *Ned Eisenberg (Episode 5.18 World of Trouble) *Shawn Elliott (Episode 3.24 Heroes of the Revolution) *Giancarlo Esposito (Episode 1.20 Nobody Lives Forever) *Jeff Fahey (Episode 3.01 When Irish Eyes are Crying) *Dennis Farina (Episode 5.18 World of Trouble) *Antonio Fargas (Episode 4.22 Mirror Image) *Juan Fernandez (Episode 5.05 Borrasca) *Rafael Ferrer (Episode 5.10 To Have and to Hold) *Miguel Ferrer (Episode 5.10 To Have and to Hold) *Martin Ferrero (Episode 1.01 Brother's Keeper) *Robert Fields (Episode 5.17 Freefall) *John Finn (Episode 4.17 Hell Hath No Fury...) *William Fiscus (Episode 1.17 The Maze) *Raymond Forchion (Episode 3.02 Stone's War) *Vincent Keith Ford (Episode 3.05 The Good Collar) *Matt Frewer (Episode 5.02 Redemption in Blood) *Richard Gant (Episode 5.13 The Cell Within) *Jsu Garcia (Episode 3.05 The Good Collar, Episode 4.18 Badge of Dishonor) *Bob Gerchen (Episode 4.11 Rock and a Hard Place) *Jorge Gil (Episode 2.01 The Prodigal Son) *Paul Gleason (Episode 3.01 When Irish Eyes are Crying) *Keith Gordon (Episode 5.20 Leap of Faith) *Paul Guilfoyle (Episode 5.16 Victims of Circumstance) *Bob Gunton (Episode 5.03 Heart of Night) *Luis Guzman (Episode 2.01 The Prodigal Son, Episode 2.20 Free Verse) *Jonathan Hadary (Episode 4.13 Vote of Confidence) *Luke Halpin (Episode 3.11 Forgive Us Our Debts) *Jerry Hardin (Episode 2.08 Bushido) *Don Harvey (Episode 4.17 Hell Hath No Fury...) *Paul Hecht (Episode 1.02 Heart of Darkness) *Dan Hedaya (Episode 2.19 Payback) *Michael Hernandez (Episode 1.17 The Maze) *Anthony Holyen (Episode 3.18 Lend Me an Ear) *James Hong (Episode 4.09 The Rising Sun of Death) *Kevyn Major Howard (Episode 5.06 Line of Fire) *Al Israel (Episode 1.21 Evan) *Richard Jenkins (Episode 5.08 Hard Knocks) *Penn Jillette (Episode 2.01 The Prodigal Son) *Steven Keats (Episode 4.01 Contempt of Court) *David Patrick Kelly (Episode 1.19 The Home Invaders) *Stephen Joyce (Episode 2.16 Florence Italy) *Tommy Koenig (Episode 3.09 Baby Blues) *Joe Lala (Episode 4.15 Indian Wars) *Sonny Landham (Episode 3.23 Viking Bikers from Hell) *Nathan Lane (Episode 2.05 Buddies) *Perry Lang (Episode 2.21 Trust Fund Pirates) *Anthony Lattanzio (Episode 5.09 Fruit of the Poison Tree) *Michael Lombard (5.03 Heart of Night) *John Leguizamo (Episode 3.17 The Afternoon Plane) *Raycell Long (Episode 4.04 The Big Thaw) *Daniel Lugo (Episode 4.06 God's Work) *Marc Macaulay (Episode 2.08 Bushido, Episode 5.04 Bad Timing, Episode 5.18 World of Trouble) *Michael Margotta (Episode 2.11 Phil the Shill) *John Matuszak (Episode 3.22 Viking Bikers from Hell) *Charles McCaughan (Episode 1.08 The Great McCarthy) *Stephen McHattie (Episode 5.09 Fruit of the Poison Tree) *Ian McShane (Episode 5.17 Freefall) *Hector Mercado (Episode 2.02 Whatever Works, Episode 2.20 Free Verse) *Frank Military (Episode 1.20 Nobody Lives Forever) *Robert Miranda (Episode 5.12 Jack of All Trades) *Esai Morales (Episode 1.19 The Home Invaders) *Viggo Mortensen (Episode 3.19 Red Tape) *Coati Mundi (Episode 1.07 No Exit, Episode 3.23 Everybody's in Showbiz) *Liam Neeson (Episode 3.10 When Irish Eyes are Crying) *Willie Nelson 3.07 El Viejo) *[[Rob Nilsson] (Episode 3.08 Better Living Through Chemistry) *Ted Nugent (Episode 2.12 Definitely Miami) *Ed O'Neill (Episode 1.02 Heart of Darkness) *Alex Paez (Episode 1.17 The Maze) *Antone Pagán (Episode 3.17 The Afternoon Plane)) *Jay Patterson (Episode 1.09 Glades) *Bill Paxton (Episode 3.10 Streetwise) *Austin Pendleton (Episode 2.13 Yankee Dollar) *José Perez (Episode 2.06 Junk Love, Episode 5.19 Miracle Man) *Joe Petrullo (Episode 5.10 To Have and to Hold) *Lou Diamond Phillips (Episode 3.19 Red Tape) *Miguel Pinero (Episode 1.05 Calderone's Return (Part II), Episode 2.01 The Prodigal Son) *Scott Plank (Episode 3.19 Red Tape) *Tony Plana (Episode 1.10 Give a Little, Take a Little, Episode 4.14 Baseballs of Death) *Oliver Platt (Epsiode 4.14 Baseballs of Death) *Jon Polito (Episode 5.02 Redemption in Blood) *Roger Pretto (Episode 2.12 Definitely Miami, Episode 3.03 Killshot) *Paul Provenza (Episode 5.11 Miami Squeeze) *Tim Quill (Episode 5.18 World of Trouble) *J.C. Quinn (Episode 2.22 Sons and Lovers) *Bill Raymond (Episode 4.04 The Big Thaw) *Ving Rhames (Episode 1.17 The Maze, Episode 4.05 Child's Play) *Michael Richards (Episode 2.18 The Fix) *Larry Riley (Episode 1.03 Cool Runnin) *Ernest Robinson (Episode 1.01 Brother's Keeper) *Clayton Rohner (Episode 2.13 Yankee Dollar) *Daniel Rojo (Episode 5.19 Miracle Man) *William Russ (Episode 1.21 Evan) *Bill Russell (Episode 2.18 The Fix) *James Russo (Episode 2.01 The Prodigal Son) *John P. Ryan (Episode￼ 5.13 The Cell Within) *Reni Santoni (Episode 4.18 Badge of Dishonor) *Michael Santoro (Episode 1.01 Brother's Keeper) *Joe Santos (Episode 5.01 Hostile Takeover) *John Santucci (Episode 1.22 Lombard) *David Schramm (Episode 5.07 Asian Cut) *Pepe Serna (Episode 2.13 Yankee Dollar, Episode 3.13 Down for the Count Part 2) *Al Shannon (Episode 1.12 Milk Run) *Ray Sharkey (Episode 2.07 Tale of the Goat) *Gregory Sierra (Episode 1.04 Calderone's Return (Part I)) *Victor Slezak (Episode 5.08 Hard Knocks) *Jimmy Smits (Episode 1.01 Brother's Keeper) *Wesley Snipes (Episode 3.10 Streetwise) *John Snyder (Episode 1.13 Golden Triangle (Part I)) *Dean Stockwell (Episode 2.08 Bushido) *Adam Storke (Episode 5.20 Leap of Faith) *Brad Sullivan (Episode 3.15 Duty and Honor) *George Takei (Episode 3.20 Hooker by Crook) *Ron Taylor (Episode 1.04 Calderone's Return (Part I)) *Paul Tenn (Episode 1.13 Golden Triangle (Part I)) *David Thornton (Episode 1.16 Rites of Passage) *James Tolkan (Episode 4.02 Amen... Send Money) *Stanley Tucci (Episode 4.19 Blood and Roses) *Joe Turkel (Episode 4.15) Indian Wars) *John Turturro (Episode 1.16 Rites of Passage) *Ron Vawter (Episode 1.15 Smuggler's Blues) *John Verea (Episode 3.17 The Afternoon Plane) *Nelson Villamor (Episode 3.08 Better Living Through Chemistry) *Yorgo Voyagis (Episode 3.18 Lend Me an Ear) *Clarence Williams III (Episode 2.07 Tale of the Goat) *Mykelti Williamson (Episode 1.01 Brother's Keeper, Episode 2.07 Tale of the Goat) *Bruce Willis (Episode 1.07 No Exit) *Michael Wincott (Episode 4.19 Blood and Roses) *Michael Wright (Episode 3.15 Duty and Honor) *Burt Young (Episode 1.10 Give a Little, Take a Little) *Ramy Zada (Episode 4.16 Honor Among Thieves?) *Anwar Zayden (Episode 3.07 El Viejo) *Jim Zubiena (Episode 1.04 Calderone's Return (Part I)) Female Deaths *Angela Alvarado (Episode 3.03 Killshot) *Suzy Amis (Episode 1.02 Heart of Darkness) *Karen Black (Episode 5.16 Victims of Circumstance) *Jane Brucker (Episode 3.09 Baby Blues) *Elpidia Carrillo (Episode 5.10 To Have and to Hold, Episode 5.17 Free Fall) *Janet Constable (Episode 1.06 One Eyed Jack) *Patti D'Arbanville (Episode 2.10 Back in the World) *Maria Duval (Episode 3.03 Killshot) *Sheena Easton (Episode 4.21 Deliver Us from Evil) *Lisa Eichhorn (Episode 2.17 French Twist) *Tery Ferman (Episode 1.16'' ''Rites of Passage) *Fiona (Episode 2.15 Little Miss Dangerous) *Iman (Episode 4.10 Love at First Sight) *Bianca Jagger (Episode 2.20 Free Verse) *Kamala Lopez-Dawson (Episode 2.12 Definitely Miami) *Lisa Marie (Episode 4.14 Baseballs of Death) *Audrey Matson (Episode 2.13 Yankee Dollar) *Lonette McKee (Episode 3.02 Stone's War) *Phanie Napoli (Episode 2.22 Sons and Lovers) *Maria Pitillo (Episode 5.13 The Cell Within) *Maryann Plunkett (Episode 1.11 Little Prince) *Marilyn Romero (Episode 2.16 Florence Italy) *Mary Lou Rosato (Episode 5.10 To Have and to Hold) *Jennifer Rubin (Episode 5.20 Leap of Faith) *Saundra Santiago (Episode 3.24 Heroes of the Revolution) *Michele Shay (Episode 4.18 Badge of Dishonor) *Vanity (Episode 3.20 By Hooker by Crook) *Lynn Whitfield (Episode 2.09 Bought and Paid For) Category:TV Series Category:1984 TV series debuts Category:1989 TV series endings Category:NBC TV series Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners